Caught Out
by 4EverCharmed
Summary: Having repaired her relationship with her mother, Regina is still wary of her actions when she begins a relationship with Emma prompting the two women to keep it a secret. Unbeknownst to them however, Cora already knows and has decided to tease them about it... SwanQueen


Wrapping a towel around her body, Emma manages to tuck it in as the brunette stood before her pulls her close by her neck and kisses her, prompting a small giggle to escape the blonde's lips. Kissing back, she slips her arms around the woman's waist and locks her hands together.

"Hmm..I could do this all day.." Regina mumbles as she breaks the kiss but remains in their embrace. Looking at the blonde innocently, she lowers her hand down to the woman's towel before smirking.

Shaking her head with a smile, Emma releases one arm from around the brunette's waist and grabs the wondering hand. "No..I cannot handle round two just yet..besides I'm hungry.." Ending with a pout, the blonde pecks Regina's lips.

Returning her hand to the blonde's neck, Regina sniggers. "You my dear are always hungry"

Shrugging, Emma continues to pout knowing that soon enough the Mayor will give in as she always seems to do when it comes down to the Sheriff.

"Okay, I will go make us something but you.." Tapping the woman's nose lightly, Regina smirks again. " _No_ getting dressed..." Slipping out of the grinning blonde's embrace, the brunette leaves her en suite and returns to her bedroom to make her way out. As she reaches the bed, the brunette jumps and clasps a hand over her mouth to stop the small scream that was about to escape as her mother appears in a puff of smoke.

Cora takes in her appearence then clears her throat while trying to hide a smile. "Oh I'm sorry dear, did I make you jump?"

Frowning, Regina grabs at her robe tightly to make sure it is kept in place. "Mother what are you doing?! You cannot just let yourself in!"

Waving a hand half heartedly, the older brunette sighs. "Well if you would have answered your door or your phone then maybe I wouldn't have had to let myself in. I was worried!"

The brunette bites her lip feeling guilty then pushes some of her hair back. "Oh..what is it that you wanted?"

"Nothing that can't wait. I can see you have just got out of the shower so I will leave you to it. I just need to use your bathroom mirror, I think I may have something in my eye" Cora announces as she hastily heads to the en suite.

"No! Mother I..I have a mirror in here!" Regina's eyes widen in panic as she follows her mother quickly.

From inside the bathroom, Emma looks panicked as she grips her towel and spins around looking for somewhere to hide, managing to step inside the toiletrie closet just as Cora makes her entrance. Looking around the bathroom warily, Regina looks over her mother's shoulder and gulps. The older brunette looks at her daughter confused as the woman quickly smiles then she turns towards the mirror as she had stated earlier. Unaware that she is holding her breath, the Mayor glances across with her eyes towards the closet knowing that the blonde must have hid inside before nervously asking. "Mother why don't we go to the kitchen and I can see if I can help you get whatever may be in your eye?"

"No, no, it's gone.." Turning around to face her daughter, Cora smiles. "You should really open a window in here Regina, its too steamed up"

"I will...I..have to get dressed now" Regina still looks wary as the older brunette begins to walk past. The brunette watches slowly and quickly grabs at the closet handle to prevent her mother snooping.

"Regina? What is this?"

Following Cora's voice, the brunette stops in the doorway seeing her mother hold up a green woollen dress. "That..that's mine, I'm trying a new wardrobe out.." Reaching over, the Mayor grabs it and holds onto it.

"That's odd, I could have sworn I saw Miss Swan wearing this recently..maybe she's rubbing off on you considering all the time you spend together with Henry"

Chuckling nervously, the brunette nods. "Maybe you're right.."

Cora looks towards the window to see how far she can push it. "She does have a unusual style to her wardrobe..I sometimes wonder if it is worse than her mothers"

Trying her hardest not to look annoyed, Regina crosses her arms. "I happen to think her style is intriguing..at least she does not follow others example.."

"Each to their own I guess.." Smiling, the older brunette makes her way towards the bathroom again. "I just need some hand cream and then I'll be gone"

Hitching her breath and freezing, Regina watches horrified as Cora goes straight to the closet and pulls both doors open, coming face to face with a bracing Emma who is hunched as far back as she can go. Slowly reaching for the cream, the Sheriff holds it out to the older woman also frozen in place. The older brunette accepts with a raised eyebrow and teasing smile. "Thank you Emma.." Placing the tub back, Cora turns to leave.

"..you're.. welcome..." Looking wide eyed, Emma watches then looks towards Regina who is practically mirroring her stare.

The older brunette tries her best to keep a smile from appearing then taps her daughter's shoulder. "Next time dear, answer your phone"

The Mayor slowly nods as her mother disappears in smoke, leaving the pair to breathe a sigh of relief. Emma steps out of the closet and heads into the bedroom. "That was..."

"Yes it was...I just hope it is not some game she is playing.."

Picking up on the woman's worry, the blonde walks over and hugs her. "I don't think it is babe..she wouldn't have spent all this time trying to make it up to you to then ruin it..and if she wanted to kill me, I think she would have already.."

Burying into Emma with a small pout, Regina nods against her as she places a hand over the blonde's heart. "I hope you're right..its been nice actually having a mother for a change and I couldn't bare it if something were to happen to you..I thought at the beginning, this was..fun, we enjoyed each others company..Henry liked having his mothers get along but you've captivated me..I can't and I won't let you go. I've fallen for you Emma and I love you..I don't want to lose another love..because this time round, I don't know what I'd do and it scares me"

Tightening her grip on the woman, Emma kisses her hair then rests her chin above her head. "You won't lose me..maybe before if they knew, yes it would be all hell breaks loose but now, we are serious..because I love you too and all I want is for us and Henry to be a family. If we spoke to my parents and Cora..we could show them that this isn't just a game. Regina I promise you, you are never going to go back to the way you were..and if I wasn't here, I know our son would be there to keep you grounded.."

Clinging to her waist, the brunette looks up and smiles at the blonde in awe. "I think its time..."

Smiling back, Emma nuzzles her nose then kisses her. "Me too"


End file.
